


Nothing Happens On This Trip

by lovinglydull



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglydull/pseuds/lovinglydull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their success with fulfilling the wishes of yet another client, Sigmund Corporation specialists Dr. Eva Rosaline and Dr. Neil Watts are having a car ride which will, of course, be uneventful and boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Happens On This Trip

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story contains really big spoilers for To The Moon, as well as an interpretation of the very ending of said game. If you have never played it, I strongly urge you to do so, because it's a highly well-written adventure game/visual novel/thing. Plus, playing it would probably give you some context for this story. So yeah.

The Sigmund Corporation-issue sedan hummed quietly, as it cruised down the road and through the verdant countryside outside of the tinted windows. This time around, Eva had insisted upon driving. Neil, for a good portion of the drive, gave feigned expressions of ennui, completely transparent to Eva's own scrutiny. In truth, crashing the car on their last run had given him a bit too much heat for his liking. Having control of the car taken away from him was more than enough consolation for not getting another bout of tinnitus from all the shouting.

The quiet in the car had gone on for a bit too long, in Neil’s mind. And so, he decided to break it.

“I'd ask you what you thought about the weather, or how you were doing, but I think we've been around the block too long to use those cliches.”

Eva turned her eyes off the road momentarily, giving a slight smirk, before returning her focus to the distance ahead of her. “Then tell me. What are you going to say?”

“Sorry about having you handle dead squirrel? I was wrong about River? I dunno. I don't want this to be an awkward car ride, but at the same time, I don't want to turn this into a Preternatural car riding moment where we discuss our feelings.”

Eva's brows furrowed. “You watched that show?”

With a small laugh and a roll of his eyes, Neil gave his most clever response this entire trip. “You _didn't_ watch that show?”

Eva turned to Neil, frowning. After a second or two, she merely shook her head and kept driving.

“Oh, come on! It's a show about two guys killing monsters. What's so bad about it?”

“Do you want the list written chronologically, or alphabetically?”

Neil gave a pout of such petulance, it could make the stoniest of hearts soften. Unfortunately for Neil, Eva's heart was composed of temperature-resistant metallic alloys, not stone. Her demeanor and driving ability was unphased.

“I swear, sometimes I'm riding around with a child in the body of a man.”

“Well, I'm afraid that right now, your traveling companion is one hundred percent man.” Dr. Watts flexes for emphasis.

At this point, Dr. Rosalie couldn't keep up a stony facade. A quiet laugh escaped her lips. Neil wheeled upon her with a triumphant expression. “Ha! So you do have a heart. Here I was worried I'd have to pull a Judy Garland to find it.”

Eva rubs her right temple, one hand still on the wheel, both eyes still on the road ahead. “I really don't want to imagine you in a dress with pigtails.”

“I'll have you know, I look dashing in a dress. My high school drama teacher said so.”

Eva, as she was apt to do, quickly grew serious as she swerved down the bend in the terrain, where a pot hole no doubt would have held them up even more. Just a few more miles to their destination.

“Y'know, Niel, I look at you and see a man who acts like a child for more than he should. But at the same time, I see something different. I see--”

One second. Two. After five seconds, Niel decided to pipe right up. “A charming male specimen?”

Two more seconds. And then horror surged through Neil's mind and body, as he realized exactly what had happened. Dr. Eva Rosalie had frozen in place, and along with her, so, too, did the car, the birds, the world around him. A sharp pain began to rise in his chest.

“No... not yet.”


End file.
